Ultramankyuanoa music collection
by ultramankyuanoa
Summary: kumpulan lagu lagu ceritaku kebanyakan cerita baru aku harap kalian menyukainya
1. V6 take me higher

**(OP:V6 take me higher)**

Sebagai musik dimulai sebuah cahaya membentuk judul ultraman tiga and suite precure:revival of the ancient warrior

**shizuka ni asayake ga daichi o tsutsundeku itsumo to kawaranu yoake**

Daigo terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di kanon town ia lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera sebagai adegan singkat ia dan alter egonya ultraman tiga muncul di layar

Hibiki terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di lapangan aria private academy ia lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera sebagai adegan singkat ia dan alter egonya cure melodi muncul di layar

Kanade terlihat sedang membuat kue di di dapur restoran lucky spoon milik keluarganya ia lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera sebagai adegan singkat ia dan alter egonya cure rhythm muncul di layar

**Haruka ni tsuzuiteku kurikaeshi no naka de bokura wa ima o ikite iru **

Selanjutnya daigo dan hibiki ditampilkan sedang berjalan-jalan di kanon town sambil memakai payung karena hujan turun dengan deras

**Miennai kyou no kaze tachi mukatte yuku**

Berikut yang ditampilkan adalah tampilan cepat ratu aphrodite fairy tones dan hummy di major land dilanjutkan dengan ellen dan ako terlihat ada di depan otokichi katedral mereka tersenyum ke arah kamera

**Itsumademo mamoritai sono hohoemi o**

Selanjutnya yang muncul adalah mephisto dan trio minor dengan minor land yang ditampilkan dibelakang mereka adegan beralih ke otokichi finishing dengan infront organ raksasanya

**Wanna take you baby take me higher ai o dakishimete ima**

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan penampilan singkat spark lens dan cure modules bersinar terang adegan lalu beralih ke cure melody dan cure rhythm memukuli beberapa negatones adegan lalu beralih ke ultraman tiga ia terlihat sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok kaiju ultraman tiga cure melody dan cure rhythm lalu melakukan serangan gabungan untuk menghancurkan musuh mereka

**Gonna tiga take me take me higher yuuki dakishimete tsuyoku**

Selanjutnya yang ditampilkan adalah cure muse berdiri di atas menara jam kanon town ia melihat ke kiri cure beat juga terlihat ada disana sementara di sampingnya cure beat adalah yuzare yang terlihat sedang berdoa ia perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya ia lalu menatap cure muse dan cure beat ia lalu tersenyum pada mereka

**Wanna take you baby take me higher kitto tadori tsukeru sa**

Selanjutnya yang ditampilkan adalah cure melody meraih tangan ultraman tiga (dalam ukuran manusia) setelah meraih tangan ultraman tiga ia tersenyum pada ultraman tiga mereka lalu terbang menuju ke sebuah cahaya yang bersinar terang

**Gonna tiga take me take me higher atsui kodou o shinjite**

Lagu berakhir dengan ultraman tiga (dalam ukuran manusia) cure melody yuzare cure beat cure rhythm cure muse dan hummy terlihat mendarat di tanah dengan fairy tones muncul disekitar mereka mereka semua lalu berpose bersama-sama (kecuali yuzare)


	2. Tatsuya maeda ultraman dyna

**(OP:tatsuya maeda ultraman dyna)**

Sebuah cahaya muncul di layar membentuk judul ultraman dyna and smile precure

**Wow Wow dyna !**

Souji dan miyuki (sebagai anak kecil) terlihat berjalan bersama-sama dengan miyuki berjalan di depan sebelum berbalik (ia menjadi diri remajanya) hanya menemukan souji telah pergi adegan dengan cepat beralih ke souji (sebagai remaja) melihat ke arah langit yang menjadi gelap ia lalu melihat reflasher di tangannya

**Seiga wa nanda dyna ?**

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan penampilan cepat akane yang sedang memasak di restoran keluarganya adegan beralih ke yayoi yang sedang menggambar adegan lalu beralih ke nao yang sedang mengurus adik adiknya adegan lalu beralih ke reika yang sedang berlatih memanah adegan lalu menunjukkan mereka berempat bersama-sama menghentikan aktivitas mereka karena mereka melihat langit yang cerah menjadi gelap

**Honto no ai wa nanda ? Ultraman dyna oh **!

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan souji dan miyuki menjangkau satu sama lain tapi akhirnya melewati satu sama lain sebelum adegan membeku seperti sebuah kaca

**Chikyuu ga naiteru**

Adegan lalu beralih ke mai yang sedang memakai baju seorang detektif ia sedang menyelidiki sebuah kasus adegan lalu dilanjutkan dengan nakajima yang sedang bereksperimen di laboratoriumnya lucunya tiba-tiba saja eksperimennya meledak tepat di depan wajahnya membuat wajahnya menjadi gosong

**Sora ga obieteru**

Adegan lalu dilanjutkan dengan penampilan paman takeshi yang sedang melakukan sebuah penelitian tentang kaiju adegan lalu diikuti oleh bibi makoto yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang berisi gambar-gambar kaiju

**Yume wo dareka ga ubau**

Adegan lalu dilanjutkan dengan souji dan pretty cures dengan perangkat transformasi mereka sebelum mereka memicu transformasi mereka adegan lalu beralih ke ultraman dyna (dalam ukuran manusia) dengan kelima pretty cures dalam pose siap bertempur mereka

**(Flash) nani no tame ni**

adegan beralih ke ultraman dyna flash type dalam pose siap bertempur

**(Miracle) dare no tame ni**

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan ultraman dyna miracle type dalam pose siap bertempur

**(Strong) ano chikara wa aru no darou ?**

Adegan dilanjutkan dengan ultraman dyna strong type dalam pose siap bertempur

**Ultra no hoshi ga matataku toki**

Adegan kemudian menunjukkan cure happy yang mencapai ke arah layar sebelum perubahan adegan menampilkan souji menjangkau ke arah langit yang gelap tangannya terlihat menggenggam tangan miyuki

**Atarashii hikari ga arawareru kanarazu**

Cure happy terlihat mengejar sesuatu sambil mengulurkan tangannya sebelum tangan ultraman dyna (dalam ukuran manusia) terlihat meraih tangannya mereka lalu terbang menuju ke sebuah cahaya yang bersinar terang

**Wow wow dyna!**

Beberapa adegan souji miyuki akane yayoi nao dan reika tentang kehidupan sehari-hari (mereka terlihat pergi kesekolah jalan-jalan tertawa bersama-sama dan lain-lain)

**Chikara no kagiri dyna!**

Berbagai gambar dari ultraman dyna (dalam berbagai gayanya)

**Seigi no tame tatake ultraman dyna dyna!**

Ultraman dyna dan pretty cures terlihat mendarat di tanah mereka lalu berpose bersama-sama musik lalu berakhir


	3. ultraman gaia

**(OP:tanaka masayuki & daimon kazuya ultraman gaia)**

**Girigiri made ganbatte girigiri made fumbatte**

Ultraman gaia ultraman agul cure blossom cure marine cure moonlight cure sunshine terlihat terbang di atas langit biru kota kibougahana

**Pinchi no pinchi no pinchi no renzoku sonna toki urutoraman ga hoshii**

Adegan lalu beralih ke ultraman gaia dan cure blossom mereka melakukan serangan gabungan ke arah layar membentuk judul ultraman gaia and heartcatch precure

**Jibun no pawah o shinjite tobikomeba**

Kai terlihat sedang naik sepeda ke myoudou academy untuk sekolah di sana adegan lalu beralih ke tsubomi dan erika mereka terlihat sedang berjalan kaki mereka juga menuju ke myoudou academy untuk sekolah di sana

**Kitto tsukameru sa yuhki no hikari**

Adegan lalu beralih ke saizou yang terlihat sedang merenung melihat ke arah laut dibelakangnya saizou adalah yuri yang sedang terlihat sedang sedih di depan tree of hearts

**Unuboreruna yo jaaku no negai**

Adegan lalu beralih ke itsuki yang sedang tersenyum ke arah tsubomi dan erika tiba-tiba tada kanae sambil membawa kamera muncul di depan mereka kanae lalu mengejar tsubomi dan erika yang lari menghindarinya saat mereka berlari tanpa sengaja mereka bertabrakan dengan kai yang sedang naik sepeda

**Saigo no chikara ga karerumade**

Adegan lalu beralih ke esplender yang ada ditangan kai dan heart perfumes yang ada ditangan tsubomi bersinar terang menyinari mereka mengubah mereka menjadi ultraman gaia dan cure blossom

**Koko kara**

Adegan lalu beralih ke alex ia dengan cepat berubah ke bentuk aslinya zamusha di belakangnya adalah queen mezard satanbizo meemos dan shinigami di atas mereka adalah angel zogu yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya

**Ippo mo**

adegan lalu dengan cepat beralih ke kumojaki cobraja dan sasorina

**Sagaranai**

Adegan lalu beralih ke professor sabaku dengan ultraman agul dan cure moonlight dibelakangnya adegan lalu dengan cepat beralih ke dark precure mata kirinya bersinar ke arah layar

**Girigiri made ganbatte (come on come on Gaia)**

ultraman gaia dan cure blossom terlihat sedang bertarung melawan sekelompok kaiju dan snackey

**Girigiri made fumbatte (fight on gaia)**

Adegan lalu dilanjutkan dengan ultraman agul dan cure moonlight yang sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok kaiju dan snackey

**Doh ni mo** **kou ni mo**

Adegan lalu beralih ke cure marine dan cure sunshine yang sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok snackey

**Doh ni mo naranai konna toki ni**

Ultraman gaia cure blossom ultraman agul cure moonlight cure sunshine dan cure marine lalu melakukan serangan gabungan untuk menghancurkan musuh mereka

**Urutoraman ga hoshii urutoraman gaia !**

Ultraman gaia cure blossom ultraman agul cure moonlight cure sunshine cure marine chypre coffret coupe dan potpourri muncul di layar dengan planet bumi di belakang mereka mereka lalu berpose bersama-sama musik lalu berakhir


	4. ultraman justice

**(OP:jam project asu e no houkou)**

**Tachiagare kedaku mae sadame wo uketa senshi yo sen no kakugo mi ni matoi**

Ultraman justice dan cure heart terlihat terbang di atas langit biru dengan cure diamond cure rosetta dan cure sword di belakang mereka

**Kimi yo ooshiku habatake**

Ultraman justice dan cure heart lalu melakukan serangan gabungan ke arah layar serangan gabungan mereka membentuk judul ultraman justice and doki doki precure

**Yami no jidai wo tsugeru kane ga tooku nari hibiku**

Mana terlihat sedang berjalan-jalan di taman ia menghentikan langkah kakinya karena ia melihat sebuah bunga kecil yang indah di taman ketika ia sedang melihat bunga kecil yang indah fubuki muncul di hadapannya mereka tersenyum satu sama lain

**Tatakau tomo yo ima kimi ha shi mo osorezu**

Adegan dengan cepat beralih ke joe di tokonya dilanjutkan dengan penampilan cepat ayah dan ibu mana yang sedang memasak di restoran mereka adegan dilanjutkan dengan penampilan cepat sebastian dan kakek alice yang sedang bermain catur

**Gareki no machi wo somete shizumu yuuhi ha kurenai**

Rikka terlihat sedang membaca buku adegan lalu berlanjut ke fubuki mana dan rikka yang sedang belajar bersama adegan lalu menunjukkan rikka dan orang tuanya sedang berjalan-jalan di taman bermain

**Aisuru hoshi no mirai wo mamoru tame**

Alice terlihat sedang rapat dengan semua pelayannya di rumahnya adegan lalu berlanjut dengan fubuki mana alice sedang minum teh di taman rumah alice

**Oo kami no yaiba ha hito no ai**

Makoto terlihat sedang berteduh di sebuah bangunan ia terlihat sedang sedih adegan lalu menunjukkan fubuki mana rikka alice ikut berteduh bersamanya adegan lalu berlanjut ke fubuki mana rika alice mengajak makoto untuk bersenang-senang bersama

**Inori wo komete tsuranuke**

Selanjutnya yang ditampilkan adalah penampilan singkat ultraman justice dan cure heart

**Tachiagare kedakaku mae sadame wo uketa senshi yo**

Selanjutnya yang ditampilkan adalah aguri tersenyum ke arah layar sebuah kelopak merah menutupinya adegan lalu menunjukkan ia bertransformasi menjadi cure ace regina muncul di belakangnya cure dan regina lalu saling menatap satu sama lain

**Tatoe kizutsuite chikara tsukitemo**

Ultraman justice dan cure heart terlihat sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok kaiju dan jikochuu

**Atsuku nare ookiku sake ten ni sasageshi inochi yo**

Adegan lalu berlanjut ke cure diamond cure rosetta dan cure sword yang sedang bertarung dengan sekelompok jikochuu

**Asu no heiwa he no ishizue to nare**

Adegan lalu beralih ke fubuki mana rikka alice dan makopi yang sedang bermain dan bersenang-senang bersama-sama

**Akaku moe migoto ni chitte hoshi ni natta inochi yo**

Adegan lalu beralih ke ai chan yang terbang ke arah mana fubuki rikka alice makopi mana lalu memeluk ai chan

**Toki wo koe sono namae wo mune ni kizamou JUST FOREVER**

Ultraman justice cure heart cure diamond cure rosetta cure sword dan cure ace muncul di layar mereka lalu berpose bersama-sama musik lalu berakhir


End file.
